1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container with a reservoir, a product dispensing opening, and a device for discharging the product contained in the reservoir out through the product dispensing opening.
2. Related Art
Containers of this kind are sufficiently well-known. Squeeze containers, aerosol containers, and containers with spray pumps have a discharge device. The discharge device has a deformable container wall in squeeze containers, a valve in aerosol containers, and a spray pump in spray pump containers. The product travels either directly from the reservoir to an open product dispensing opening or through a conduit and a stem to a product dispensing opening embodied as a nozzle. In the vicinity of the product dispensing opening of an aerosol container or a spray pump container, a foam generator can also be provided in order to deliver the product in the form of a foam. Whereas with squeeze containers, hardly any perceptible noise is produced when the product, e.g. hair shampoo, is being dispensed, aerosol containers and spray pump containers generate a typical noise. This is particularly true for an aerosol container with a foam generator.
The known containers have the disadvantage that the noise generated by them while the product is being dispensed depends solely on the technical embodiment of the container, e.g. its product dispensing opening, its discharge device, its dimensions (resonances), and its materials. This noise can be subjectively experienced as good or as less than good. If the noise does not sound good to the user, he may draw incorrect and negative conclusions about the technical design of the container and its contents.